


"Fuck me"

by deepfriedbrotheronthemenu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Styles, Humor, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Oneshot, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepfriedbrotheronthemenu/pseuds/deepfriedbrotheronthemenu
Summary: Louis comes home tired to sleep but ends up fucking Harry
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 30





	"Fuck me"

I opened the door to mine and Zayns' shared flat and immediately sighed, the place was trashed. For the third time in a row. While I always went out with Liam and had a drink on the weekends, most times ending up crashing at his place. Zayn threw parties, In our flat. He never fucking cleaned up after himself. 

Most times I would find Zayn passed out on our couch, with multiple drinks on the coffee table. And this time, It was the same as always. I didn't have the energy to clean up, so I let it be, hoping Zayn would take care of it later.

I walked past him to my bedroom. I opened the door and walked in, putting my hoodie on the black armchair as I always did. A yawn escaped from my mouth. I threw myself in the bed. As I sleep better on the side, I turned over and; "What the hell!" I jumped up. Who the fuck is that?!   
There was a man with curly brown hair 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘱 𝘢𝘴𝘴 𝘫𝘢𝘸𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘺 𝘑𝘦𝘴𝘶𝘴 laying in my bed. Wearing nothing but boxers.

I probably woke him up with my yelling, because soon his eyes started to flicker open. It seems like the lad was the same level of confused as me, he sat himself up and looked around. After a moment, he looked over to me and smiled. Confusion drawing my face. "You could use a bit more decoration here" He spoke.

I gave him a glare before yelling at the lad, "Why are you in my room?! No, why are you in my house?!"  
I was standing beside the bed with wide eyes and a hard voice.

He didn't seem to enjoy my yelling, "Would you like to lower your voice? I just woke up." 

I didn't really know what to do, I just wanted to sleep. So, I stood there like a fool with my mouth shut. Until the other lad spoke, "Harry" he said, reaching out to shake my hand. A stupid 𝘨𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘰𝘶𝘴 smile on his face.

I looked down at his hand 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘩𝘶𝘨𝘦, 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘶𝘱 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳-

"You alright, love?" the lad smiled innocently at me. I bet he knew what he was doing. Like, really? I got turned on by looking at your fingers, No i'm completely fine.

Shaking my head and saying opposite of my movements; "Yeah," I started with a soft quiet voice, though picking myself up along the way and ending with a demanding; "now get out"   
𝘞𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥. 𝘔𝘺 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵, 𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥?

The other lad seemed to have reacted the same way I did because I saw the obvious tent forming in his boxers.

Am i really about to fuck this random hot man laying in my bed? 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘩 𝘐 𝘢𝘮. 𝘕𝘰, 𝘓𝘰𝘶𝘪𝘴. 𝘚𝘵𝘰𝘱. 𝘡𝘢𝘺𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮. 𝘛𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘱- 𝘓𝘖𝘜𝘐𝘚. 𝘑𝘦𝘴𝘶𝘴 𝘊𝘩𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘵, 𝘓𝘰𝘶𝘪𝘴.  
I let out a groan, that was meant to be sounded in my head.

The lad looked at me, not so confident anymore, crossing his legs in an attempt to hide his growing bulge.  
At this point I didn't care anymore, there was a hot man in my bed, with a hard-on. A dream, really. I sat down in the bed, next to the man, I spoke; "Or stay"

Harry looked at me, raising a brow and forming a smirk. He moved closer and put a hand to my clothed crotch.   
A moan like sound left my throat. Wow I was awake now, that feeling was nothing like expected, it wasn't even anything major, just a touch, but those hands.

Harry leant closer and whispered in my ear, "Fuck me"

So, I did.

I pushed the lad down onto the bed with a strong hand. Diving in for a heated kiss. Licking Harry's bottom lip asking for entrance of which he granted me. 

Deepening the kiss, exploring every inch of his mouth, like some fucking Dora The Explorer. I leant down grinding against his thigh. Pulling apart from the kiss panting. Harry tugged on the hem of my shirt making it obvious he wanted it off.

I threw off my shirt in one movement and went down for another kiss. This one was quick because soon after I connected our lips I felt Harry untie the strings of my sweatpants, pulling them off. I let him.

Now, both of us, hard in our underwear.

I slipped one finger in his boxers, teasing at the elastic band before pulling them completely off. 𝘖𝘩 𝘸𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴-  
I almost choked on my own spit.

I looked up at Harry asking if what I was about to do was okay, with just an expression. He nodded slightly at me and I continued on.

I licked him from the base up to his tip. Earning a muffled moan from Harry. Before taking him in.

I swirled my tongue around his cock, feeling the veins. Bobbing my head, finding a rhythm. Harry's chest rising and falling in sync. Panting.

It didn't take long until Harry choked out "I'm gonna-" and came in my mouth. Me swallowing every last drop of the white liquid.

I pulled off and went from his V-line up to his neck. Biting and sucking purple bruises into his pure skin. Marking him.

Harry's hand traced my chest down to the band of my underwear as he pulled them off.

I kissed him deeply. I parted our lips for air and stuck two fingers in front of him, "Suck."  
Harry obeyed. Sucking, licking, swirling his tongue around my fingers.

I pulled my digits out of his mouth and moved them down to his entrance. I hovered one finger, teasing at his hole before pressing it in. A whimper coming from Harry.  
I started to thrust my finger into him. With no time to lose, I pushed in another. Curling and scissoring him open.  
Harry let out soft breaths and moans. 

As I thought he was stretched enough, I pulled out my fingers. Harry whining at the empty feeling. I grabbed the bottle of lube in the bedside table, sucking a hickey on his neck before going back down.

I lubed myself, lining up my length with his entrance. I looked up at him, in the eye, and asked softly, "This is okay, right?" 

He breathed out "Yes, yes, just fuck me, please" 

That was enough said for me, I pushed in. Feeling Harry's tight walls around me, I moaned out, "So tight"

Harry let out strings of moans and low throat breaths. I let him get used to my size as I bottomed out.

After a minute Harry spoke; "You, you can move now" 

I started to thrust into him at a steady pace, holding his hips tight, he would surely have bruises there for the next month. Searching for Harry's prostate while still trying to find my own pleasure.

Harry almost screamed. I guessed I found his spot, and I quickened my pace.

"Harder" The lad choked out.

I did as told, going faster and harder. I felt the build up in my stomach, trying desperately to reach my high. I knew Harry was close when he gripped onto the sheets so hard his fingers turned white.

I felt myself becoming closer and closer by the second. The only sounds in the room being low moans and skin slapping against skin.

Harry opened his mouth, trying to speak, but to no success. He came all over his stomach.

I thrusted into him like there was no tomorrow. Harry let out pleading whimpers as he grew of overstimulation. Strings of moans left my throat as I came deep inside Harry.

I plopped down on Harry, not pulling out, as we caught our breath. I leant down to kiss him sweet. Resulting in an open mouthed mess.

After a moment, I sat up, taking Harry with me on my lap. My cock still inside of him. We made eye contact, "That was- that was great" I breathed out.

Harry chuckled. He pulled me in for another heated kiss, our lips parted and I moved away a bit, putting my hand in front of me to shake his hand. Confusion seen on Harry. I spoke; "Louis"

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo! Thank you for reading! This is my first time writing smut. I'm sorry if this seems rushed, it kind of was tbh.
> 
> Give me feedback please, I want to improve!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated :))


End file.
